Space Patrol Delta
by BlackWriter09
Summary: Their mission is not simple. The message is: They are here to serve. They are here to protect. They are here to bring light to a world covered in darkness. Many people aspire to join this Space Patrol Delta, but few are called to save the world. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

Luke Hammond was going to Space Patrol Delta. It was a funny thought. He even chuckled to himself each time it came to his mind. _You're going to SPD, kid. Take it easy. You've reached the big time, kid. Take it easy._ The words of the warden made him scoff. This was the big time? Being trained to become a cop? If anything, SPD was the last thing on his list of potential careers. Unfortunately, Luke Hammond had little to no choice. He either had to spend a good amount of his life enforcing the law, or spend a good chunk of it behind bars. Who would choose the latter?

Luke Hammond was-and still is-a criminal. He was a unique criminal at that, too. At the age of fourteen, Luke was considered a mastermind in the art of pick pocketing. No one in New Tech City could match his stealth, his speed, or his cunning ways. Luke Hammond was the ultimate pick pocket. That's what everyone on the streets say.

_Did you hear about what Ultimate did today?_ They'd rant, _He pick pocketed some rich guy-while he was in front of him! I know…it's unbelievable, right? Get this; he did it while playing the harmonica-with no hands! Got the guy to give him a tip, too! I don't even know how a rich dude doesn't notice how much money he's got left…_

In the alleys, praises were sung by his peers. The spectators ended up being hoodlums who were interested in his talents. One day, he was approached by someone named Ralphy Lee. The burly thug wanted to perform an armed robbery at a bank. Everything was in place except for someone who could disarm the guards, who had large tasers strapped to their waists. That was where Luke would come in. The risk was high, but so was the reward. Being an orphan from an early age, Luke did what he felt he had to; survive. With a robbery of New Tech National Bank, he'd be set for the rest of his life. So, Luke bit the bullet, and joined in.

The plan was so simple to him. Luke was going to play the role of the distraction. He would enter in with Lola-another accomplice in the robbery. She would pose as his mother, and he would be her son. Luke had to bother the guards, asking questions and feigning an interest in the pursuit of law enforcement (how ironic, right?). The guard, seeing Luke as no threat, would probably ignore him, or, if he were lucky, answer his questions with no irritation whatsoever. Either way, suspicion would be low. After all, Luke was a kid in the eyes of New Tech City. What could he do?

He could pick pocket a gun and keys, that's what.

The plan seemed so perfect. Lola and Luke strolled inside the New Tech City National Bank with no problems. Lola was fidgeting with her middle class costume. She kept pulling on the bottom of her skirt, despite that fact that it went down to her calfs. Luke wore a pair of glasses which impaired his vision. His sight was almost too focused and glossy. It was the worst kind of sight to have. Fortunately, Luke was a mastermind. What was even more fortunate was his ability to charm the guard, who answered his questions with great vanity. The fortune continued when he swiped his keys, and then took his taser. Luke enjoyed shocking the living daylights out of the guard after that. It was so enjoyable.

But then, the next part wasn't.

One of the bank tellers became suspicious of both Luke and Lola. As a safety measure, he went to the back and called the police. The teller made sure that the cops stood by, just in case anything went down. Something did go down. Ralphy Lee and his gang of thugs busted the doors opened. They toted their machine guns and had everybody stay down. Too bad their guns were unloaded, and too bad the cops were around in case anybody started something. Ralphy Lee and his thugs were arrested. Lola was bawling while cuffs were slapped on her wrist. Luke thought his life was over when for the first time ever, he was caught for his pick pocketing. Luke was now in jail.

Luke was the only one of the group to plead guilty in the case. He expressed great remorse for the crime he committed on that fateful day. The kid should have won an Oscar. Luke didn't cry during his court hearing, but he could feel his face drooping with fake guilt and sadness. Even the teller, who was present at the courthouse, stood to say that he already forgave Luke for his crime and asked the judge to give him a light punishment. The rest of the gang didn't forgive him for snitching on them, but what could he do? They were caught red handed (but should have been green handed), there was no denying that. Luke didn't necessarily regret what he did, but there was no point in lying about it. It was either "get caught or don't get caught." It was his code. You have to face the music when it comes, or else you're never going to make it on the streets.

The judge, clearly moved by the teller's declaration, decided to send Luke to JDC. He was too young for prison, and would have been eaten alive upstate. Luke was put on a bus to the Juvenile Detention Center in Angel Grove. The four hour ride was too short for him. Luke was glad that he had a chance to get out of jail at a relatively young age, but he still had to do time. Time was never kind to Luke. It passed him by so many times that he was already sick of it. But, there was little he could do. He had to spend at least the next three years behind bars.

He only stayed there for three weeks.

A guy stopped by JDC twenty days after Luke's sentencing. He was a young man in a uniform. The visitor looked old enough to be his big brother. The guy was no older than 21. His hair was brown and spiky, like Luke's. His face was broader than his, and his poise was definitely filled with propriety. The visitor's uniform was grey, and looked like it was taken straight out of a military movie. There was a red stripe on the part of the uniform that touched his shoulder. There was a silver badge was well. Three letters were etched into it. SPD.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Luke," the visitor said as he walked into Luke's cell. "You have quite a reputation."

"Well, what do you know," Luke said. He was lying down on his bunk bed. It was the early afternoon or early evening; Luke couldn't tell. He hadn't seen daylight for weeks. "I'm famous now. Am I going upstate?"

"Upstate? No, no," the visitor said with a chuckle. "I'm here for reasons that have little to do with prison time."

"Really?" Luke said. "Why are you here, then?"

"Because, as I said, you have quite a reputation," the visitor answered. "And I'm interested."

Luke laughed. "I'm sorry, bro," he said, catching his breath. "I don't swing that way."

"You're a funny kid," the visitor said. "Do you always make wisecracks like that?"

"Depends on the day of the week."

"Your mother must be very proud of that."

"I wouldn't know that. She's been dead for ten years, bro. My dad too."

There was a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry to hear that," the visitor said.

"I don't need your sympathies, man."

"I understand that, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Especially your parents. I lost my father when I was a kid, and my mother died of cancer two months ago."

"My sympathies."

"You don't need to give them."

Luke sat up and faced the visitor. It was the first time he made eye contact with him during this whole discussion. "OK bro," Luke said. "Why are you here? You haven't answered that yet."

"Well…let's say we get down to business." The visitor extended his hand out. "My name is Schuyler Tate. I'm captain of the B-Squadron at Space Patrol Delta."

Luke just stared at the hand. "And…is that, like, totally important or something?" he asked. "Because I have _no_ idea what in the world you are talking about."

Schuyler had an apprehensive look on his face. "Well, uh…I thought we'd be well known by now."

"Yeah, I just got to know your friends about two months ago," Luke said. "They arrested me for robbing a bank."

"Oh, yes…C-Squad usually handles all of that, I think," Schuyler said. "I didn't know they were good recruiters as well."

"Wait," Luke said. "They _arrested _me, bro. I'm in jail. They didn't recruit me at all."

"True, but…look, have you heard of SPD beyond the fact that they're law enforcement?"

"No."

"Would you like to hear more?"

"Not really. I have better things to do."

"So, I'm guessing that you want to stay in JDC, then?"

Luke stared at Schuyler. Did he just offer him a way out of Juvie? "Are you telling me that I might be able to get out of here?" Luke asked. "Because if that's the case, then please…go on."

"Good," Schuyler said. "We'll continue. I'm a member of Space Patrol Delta."

"You told me that."

"Yes, I did. It's part of the job, basic procedure."

"You might want to change it up, bro. What's your again?"

"Schuyler Tate."

"Weird name."

"Call me Sky."

"Sounds a lot more 21st century to me bro. Alright, Sky, keep going."

"OK," Sky sighed. "Space Patrol Delta is an agency that does more than enforce the law in New Tech City. It enforces the law across the entire universe as we know it."

"The entire universe?" Luke laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'd be lying if I were," Sky said. "There are 520 different Space Patrol Delta outposts across the galaxies. Of course, more than half of them are here on Earth, but only because humans like us monopolize everything."

"Wish it were that easy for me," Luke muttered. Sky continued on.

"Well, we have a code at Space Patrol Delta. It's a code that shows that we stand for more than just enforcing the law. We at SPD solemnly swear to fight with our lives to save the lives of the innocent. We vow to give the world new hope in the worst of times. And when the world is covered in darkness, the darkness will face our light."

"Sounds like a Green Lantern rip-off to me," Luke remarked. "Do you guys have magical rings that turn you into powerful super heroes?"

Sky smiled broadly. "You have no idea," he simply answered.

"Well, I do," Luke said, lying back down on the bed. "And here's my answer. No."

"No?" Sky said, hiding no signs of shock. "But I didn't even ask you anything yet!"

"And you don't need to," Luke said. "I already made my choice. No. I'm not going to join your group of high tech cops."

"Why not?" Sky said. "Don't you understand how huge this is?"

"Yeah, but it's too big for me," Luke said. "I'm a juvenile with a criminal record-"

"-That's going to be cleared when you turn eighteen. But if you join Space Patrol Delta now, then your slate gets wiped clean within a day. By tomorrow, you'll be taking a four hour trip back to New Tech City to join the Academy."

"Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun bro," Luke muttered. "Have fun without me."

"Luke," Sky pleaded. "I really want to you to at least think this over."

"Why should I?" Luke said, sitting back up. "Why should I think about it, Sky? I'm a criminal behind bars. I robbed people, I tasered a guard, and my whole life has revolved around pick pocketing people to survive on the streets. Why would you want me to be a cop? Do I look like the kid you can reform into an agent of justice?"

"No," Sky responded. "But you have potential. Lots of potential."

"Yeah, so did Johnny Dillinger. And he's dead now."

"But I looked at the tests that the center ran on you when you arrived," Sky said. "They gave you a mental test, a physical test, a vision test, everything. This was made by top experts by Space Patrol Delta."

"So?"

"So, you passed them."

"Again…so?"

"Your excelled in them. Your scores broke every record. Your skills are tremendous, and you've spent ten years on the streets of New Tech City surviving on your own. Without help, without assistance, but by yourself. It's unbelievable. Don't you understand that maybe your skills to be a thief could be better suited in Space Patrol Delta?"

"Not really. I liked the life I have now. Jail's really comfortable, you should try it."

Sky covered his face. Luke was starting to get on his nerves. How could he be so foolish? "Look…Luke…" he sat next to Luke, and rested his chin on his hand. "If you take this opportunity, you can be out of here-forever. No more jail, no more streets, no more having to pickpocket everybody. You can live in an academy-for free. You can sleep in a bed, eat great food, and take hot showers-for free. All the things you need will be provided for you-for free. And you don't have to worry about the streets again. Don't you want that?"

Luke looked down at the floor of his cell. It was always cold to step on. He had to remember to keep his feet off the ground at all times if he wanted to feel somewhat cozy in his prison. If SPD were any different, he would be more comfortable than ever. His life would be easy going and happy. No one would every bother him, aggravate him, or talk down to him. And he would be off the streets. Maybe…just maybe…

"Fine. I'll do it."

Sky nearly doubled over. Did he actually break? "Really?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard him right. "You're going to join?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. I'm going to become one of your high tech cops. You sold me. Congratulations. Do you want a cookie?"

"No," Sky said in excitement. "You're all I need."

"Dude, I told you. I don't swing that way."

"Then I won't either." Sky slapped Luke on the back. Luke winced in pain.

"Ow! Touching me is not helping your case, bro."

"Sorry," Sky said, standing up. "I'm just excited. This is going to be good. It's going to be really good, actually. Glad you joined."

"Yeah," Luke said. He stood up himself to stretch and rub his sore back. "Well, you just robbed me of precious nap time. Satisfied."

"I'm wrought with guilt."

"Very funny."

"Tomorrow morning at seven, you'll be leaving," Sky said as he walked out of the cell. "Have a good night's sleep. You'll need it."

"Bro, did you not hear me? You just robbed me of precious nap time. I'm pretty pissed."

"Tomorrow morning, at seven. Bright and early."

"Yes sir." Luke gave a mocking salute.

"You're going to be doing that a lot more often," Sky said, walking off. "See you at the Academy."

"Yeah…seeya," Luke muttered. The warden was standing by during the whole conversation. His arms were folded the entire time. He had a small smile on his face. "You gonna miss me, Warden?"

The 55 year old shook his head. "I never have an emotional attachment with inmates," he said.

"Good. I'm relieved to hear that."

"Always the smart alick, aren't you Hammond?"

"Depends on the day of the week, Warden." Luke said, lying back down on his cot. "Besides, you only have to deal with me for what…fifteen more hours? You must be dancing on the inside."

"I'm not actually," the Warden said entering Luke's cell. "Don't you understand what's going on, kid? Don't you see what you're going to do?"

"No," Luke answered. "I'm taking the first opportunity I can to get out of this dump. I want out, and now, I have a trump card. It's SPD."

"And I'd kill to be in your position, kid," the Warden said. "Do you know how huge of an honor it is to be in Space Patrol Delta?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you right this: I envy you. I have been on the beat for over thirty years. I was in Los Angeles during the riots, I was in New York during September 11th, and I had to go down to New Orleans to help officers during Hurricane Katrina. I have been through the worst events in the history of this country, and I am yet to get a single phone call concerning a promotion to Space Patrol Delta."

"My sympathies."

The warden shook his head. "Kid, don't squander this opportunity."

"Why would I? It's my only way out."

"And you're going to take it for granted. You may not end up in jail for the rest of your life, but you'll end up being at the bottom of the barrel with that attitude. You have _potential_. Just think of what would happen if you did a turnaround and became one of the best! You could become one of them."

"One of who?"

"Why does it matter to you?" the Warden said smugly. "It's just a trump card. Your only way out, right kid? It's nothing more."

"Yeah…I intend to keep that way. Man, can't you stay off my back?"

"Yeah…suit yourself." The Warden walked out of the cell. "You're going to SPD, kid. Take it easy." He closed the cell door and locked it up. "This is the last time you're going to be in this cell. It's the very last time. You've reached the big time, kid. Take it easy."

The warden walked away while Luke just stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. He didn't care if he gained immortality by joining SPD. It was a way out of this dump. It was a way out of the streets, and it was a way out of the tough life. SPD would be no walk in the park, of course. Luke was going to be a high tech cop. But, it was a better for him. Luke would rather be a high tech cop dying for something decent than a street rat pick pocketing everyone.

_You're going to SPD, kid. Take it easy. You've reached the big time, kid. Take it easy."_ The words of the warden made him want to scoff. This was the big time? Being trained to be a cop? _Yeah…that's the last thing on my list of potential careers_ Luke thought, _but it's better than nothing._ _It's a way out. There's always a way out._


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy II

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy II

Luke woke up at five-thirty the next morning. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and his body was aching from a rough night on the cot. His grogginess had to be ignored. He was an hour and a half away from leaving Juvie forever. Another minute of sleep would have made him go insane. Luke dragged himself over to the sink in his cell and turned it on. He splashed his face with icy cold water. His body shivered from the sliver of contact. He was awake, and he was almost free.

Breakfast never tasted so good. It was the usual, repetitive garbage that the state of California decided to shovel in the mouths of inmates. Runny, tasteless grey slop was accompanied half a grapefruit and burnt toast. Whole milk came in a clay-colored cup. The meal was far from fancy. For twenty days, Luke saw the meal as a disgusting, gnarly reminder of his situation. Today, it was an impending afterthought. Breakfast at Juvie was going to no more. Luke Hammond was free today. He was finally free.

After breakfast, Luke was brought to a desk to retrieve his personal items. His jeans and t-shirt from the day of the robbery were cleaned and folded. His pair of Nikes-which he swiped from a foot locker in New Tech City-was scrubbed clean. A pair of sunglasses was lying on top of the folded pile of clothes. They were one of the few things that he legitimately obtained. He used a stolen twenty to buy them. Luke smiled as he picked up the clothes. He was finally free.

As he turned around to leave with the guard escorting him out, Luke was called back to the desk. "What do you want?" Luke groaned, sulking back to the desk. "Can't get enough of me, or what?"

The desk sergeant scowled at Luke's comment, but otherwise ignored him. "I almost forgot," she said. "You have another uniform that you need to wear."

"I'm out of Juvie today in case you didn't know," Luke bluntly stated.

"I know that, Mr. Hammond," the sergeant acknowledged. "So does Space Patrol Delta, if you recall. They want you to go straight to the Academy once you reach New Tech City. They want you to wear this." The sergeant took two articles of grey clothing and presented them to Luke.

"This?" Luke said, sneering at the uniform as he accepted it. "This…what is this, anyway?"

The sergeant sighed and started focusing her attention to some papers on her desk. "It's your uniform for Space Patrol Delta. Sorry that it's not as colorful this time around."

"It's OK," Luke murmured, staring at the dull outfit. "It's not your fault. I am surprised about that, though."

"Very funny, Mr. Hammond. Enjoy life on the outside. Try not to come back; you're part of SPD now."

"Officer Bratzke, I don't want to come back."

"I don't want you back. I don't like you."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Are you allowed to say that?"

Officer Bratzke looked up from her paperwork and took off her square-rim glasses. She had green eyes. Luke never took the time to notice. "It depends," she said. "Are you a juvenile in state custody?"

"No."

"Then yes. I'm allowed to say that."

"Bravo, Officer Bratzke."

"I try my best." Officer Bratzke started flipping through her papers again. "Have a good life, Mr. Hammond."

"Yeah, you too."

Luke walked out with the guard to a room where he could change into his uniform. It was a single person bathroom for personnel who worked at the Juvenile Detention Center. It was tightly spaced, but was clean at the very least. Luke had just enough room to comfortably change his clothes. After putting on the dull grey pants, black socks, and black shoes, Luke stared at the top part of the uniform.

It looked exactly like Sky's uniform. It was well pressed and straightened. Luke was able to put it on with ease. He buttoned up the grey jacket and adjusted it so it could be a little looser. _How can the guys stand these uniforms?_ Luke thought. _They're sort of stuffy._ Luke patted himself down and looked in the mirror. His eyes focused on the small badge in the upper left part of the jacket. Like Sky's badge, the letters "SPD" were embroidered into the badge. Whoever made this generic outfit decided to take the organization seriously. Luke realized that as a fact.

"It took you long enough bud," the guard said as Luke walked out of the bathroom. "The bus has been here for about five minutes."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "But it's only seven twenty two!" he said in disbelief. "They can't be here now. Are you pulling my leg?"

The guard shook his head. "Couldn't if I wanted to," the guard said. "The bus is here, and it's ready to bring you to New Tech City. Are you ready?"

Luke shuffled through his belongings. "Is everything in this pile?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"You should have found out back at the desk bud," the guard snapped. "I'm not your babysitter. It's your responsibility."

"Hey, easy!" Luke said in a defensive manner. "I was just joking. No need to get your panties in a bunch! Seesh."

"No need to be a smart-alick," the guard said sharply. "I can't believe SPD wants you to join them. You have a big mouth and bad attitude. Your mother must be proud."

"My mother's dead. So's my dad."

Brief silence. "Sorry to hear that," the guard said. "But that doesn't mean you can disrespect me. If your parents were here, they'd be pretty pissed that you got yourself in jail." More brief silence. "But," the guard sighed. "You're in SPD now, bud. They'd probably be grateful that your pick pocketing got you somewhere. I hear you have potential too."

"Yeah, I don't know what they're thinking anyway," Luke said. "But hey…it's a way out. Don't tell me you wouldn't take it if you were in my shoes."

"I'd do what you did times ten," the guard concurred. "And trust me; SPD's my dream job. It's sort of unobtainable, though. You got a lucky break. Don't waste it."

"I'll train hard just for you, Officer Jordan." Officer Jordan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He swore under his breath. "I heard that," Luke pointed out.

"Hey now," Officer Jordan responded. "Don't get yourself back in a cell when you're minutes away from freedom. Remember, I'm still higher up. Now c'mon, we're wasting time."

The two walked to the front gate of the Angel Grove Juvenile Detention Center. Their mutual, unspoken reconciliation was eerie to Luke. One moment, he was butting heads with an officer who hated him from day one, and then it turned into small talk about intentions. _Wow_ Luke thought. _I have to have more of those conversations._ The walk took the longest time, but soon Luke was breath the fresh air of the city. He was out in the open air of Angel Grove. Luke Hammond was free.

A yellow school bus was parked a few feet away from the front gate. The doors of the vehicle were wide open. They were beckoning Luke to come inside. He wasted no time doing that. "Well," he said to Officer Jordan. "I guess this means good-bye." Without thinking, he outstretched his arm and offered his hand. Officer Jordan shook it without hesitation.

"Will do," Officer Jordan said. "But make sure your handshake is firmer. The higher ups might appreciate that."

"Alright," Luke said with a shrug. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"I doubt it."

"I knew you'd say that." Luke walked away and gave slight wave with his index and middle fingers. He called it the "cool wave". "Have a nice life." The front gates opened for Luke. It was like magic. The young man cherished every step he made onto the bus. He swiftly sat down and watched the bus' doors close shut. Officer Jordan stood in the courtyard of Juvie, his arms crossed. The two made brief eye contact before looking in their own random directions. With not even a word, the bus started moving. Juvie was an afterthought for Luke now. He was free.

Luke looked for an open spot on the bus. He wasn't surprised to see that many were open. He was surprised, though, at the fact that there was another passenger on the bus. In the middle of the vehicle, on his right side, was another passenger. He was Luke's age, maybe younger. The boy was African-American, and had a puffy afro. He was picking it constantly, trying to see if it could stretch out to the rest of the world. Luke decided that he was going to ignore him.

Luke walked towards the back of the bus, hoping to reach the seat on the left side, and just stare out the window. His attempt was thwarted by the boy in the middle.

"You can sit here if you want," the boy said. Luke glanced at him and saw that he was also wearing an SPD uniform. The boy's voice was a mixture of boisterous pride and smooth relaxation. He was the typical laid-back guy. Luke could tell.

"Yeah," Luke muttered hesitantly. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

The boy gave Luke enough room to sit. "So, what's your name?" the boy asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Luke. Luke Hammond." Luke kept looking down at his pile of clothes. He wasn't one for meeting new people, especially after going into Juvie. "Well, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Deon Carter Jones," the boy piped up. "That's the exact same name my dad had. So, I'm Deon Carter Jones Jr."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said. "Mr. Deon Jones Carter Jr."

"And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Luke Hammond," Deon said. "Why were coming out of that jail place?"

"Because I was in Juvie." Luke mumbled.

Deon raised his eyebrows. "What? I didn't hear you."

Luke spoke up. "I robbed a bank, and then I was sent to Juvie."

Deon's eyes went wide with surprise. "Whoa," he murmured. "You robbed a bank?"

"Yeah," Luke said with a nod. "I robbed a bank. Don't judge me."

"I'm not," Deon chuckled. "I think it's sort of cool."

"Well…no, it's not," Luke muttered. "It's pretty bad, actually. But I needed the money."

"Why did you need the money, Mr. Luke Hammond?"

"Because," Luke said. "I've been living on the streets since I was really little. I was struggling to get by, and I had to get by through stealing from people. I got caught."

"Oh, that's too bad," Deon said, shaking his head. "How long were in there?"

"Three weeks."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Man, you're lucky," Deon said. "How did you do that?"

"I did this stupid thing," Luke answered. "I joined uh…Space Police Department, or whatever they are."

"Space Patrol Delta," Deon corrected. "That's what they are Mr. Luke Hammond."

"Well, that's nice. I know what the acronym stands for now."

"Yeah," Deon said, nodding. "You know…for a kid that was raised on the streets, you seem pretty sharp."

"Well, I learned to read by myself," Luke said. "I stole textbooks and read off of them because I couldn't go to school. I shoplifted comic books, watched movies on DVD, and just about everything else under the sun."

"That sounds cool."

"It is."

"Well, Mr. Luke Hammond," Deon said. "I think you're set for SPD then."

"Yeah, whatever," Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I only did this so I could get out of Juvie. Anyway, why are you going to SPD? I'm guessing it has nothing to do with being in Juvie."

"Well, I'm from Los Angeles," Deon said. "Compton, actually."

"Sounds uh…dangerous."

Deon furiously shook his head. "It is. There was violence everywhere. I lost a cousin because he was in a gang. Two of my friends were shot and killed after going in the middle of a gang fight. And my older brother's in prison for murder-"

"Did you live with your mom?" Luke interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Alright, there's nothing else you need to tell me."

"You already know?"

"Of course I do," Luke said. "You're like Will Smith from the Fresh Prince. Your mother didn't want you to get killed or caught in a gang, so she sent you off to a place to make sure you stayed out of trouble. That was Space Patrol Delta. Congratulations."

"Wow, you're good."

"Thanks," Luke said with a smug smile. "It's a talent."

"Then I'm gonna guess you'll be one of them someday, right?"

Luke finally looked up at Deon. "One of who?" he asked.

"You know," Deon pressed. "One of them!"

"I'm sorry bro," Luke said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Deon looked surprised, and almost appalled. "You don't know?" he asked. "Don't you know what SPD's famous for?"

"Nope," Luke said. "All I know is that they can really give kids like me a second chance."

"Man, you're kidding me, right?" Deon said. "Space Patrol Delta? You don't know what they have?"

"Spaceships?" Luke guessed. "The ability to arrest a bunch of evil aliens? I know this, it's 2026. What else could they possibly have?"

Deon smacked his forehead. "You have to be kidding me," he sighed. "Power rangers, man! They got power rangers!"

Luke was silent for a moment. "Power rangers?" he repeated. "Did you just say Power Rangers?"

Deon nodded. "Yeah, power rangers," he said. "The protectors of the universe. I can't believe you didn't know that man! Were you living under a rock or what?"

"For a while," Luke said, still taken aback by Deon's revealing statement. "It's just…I never thought those guys were cops."

"Yeah, well they are now," Deon said. "And someday, I want to be a power ranger. And when I become a power ranger, it's gonna be nice…real nice." Deon looked out the window. "We're out on the highway now," Deon said. "We're an hour away from New Tech. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah…I guess," Luke said. "Who wouldn't be, right? Uh…wow…power rangers." Luke looked back down at his pile of clothes with a thousand thoughts in his mind. What was putting himself into? There wasn't anything wrong with going to SPD. It was above himself, and probably had its share of benefits. What was there to hate about that? But now, there were _power rangers?_ Luke couldn't believe it.

He heard of the power rangers during his childhood, and remembered that they always saved the world from harm. Their contribution to society was substantial. Multiple times, they saved the world without breaking a sweat. Sacrifice seemed to be their motto. Helping others was their code and their life. And now, he was an hour away from training to be something he wouldn't want to be; a hero. _I'm not going for that_ Luke thought. _I can't…I just can't…_

Eventually, Luke became tired and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
